The Outer Gods
by animefan018
Summary: ANother story dedicated for RainingLove! Hope you enjoy! Camp Half-Blood is still trying to hold off against Kronos, but when a new girl with strange powers shows up at a near by school, she's Krono's next target. WHo is she? OCxxPercy
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission Begins…**

* * *

"Peruses JACKSON!!!" A rioting angered female voice hollered. Percy stopped dead in his tracks. _'Great…what did I do this time?!_' He slowly turned around to see his friend and Annabeth's newest sister, Serena Peck.

"You called?" He asked trying to sound like he wasn't scared out of his witts; but it was impossible. She came to a halt in front of him and gave him the biggest glare ever.

"You…you didn't give me a hug this morning!" She said before pulling him in for a huge bear hug. Percy gave the tall chocolate brown-haired girl a weird look. She never hugged any one, not even him unless she's known them for a long time.

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

Serena smirked before releasing him from her grasp. "Oh nothing really…just wondering if you can do me a favor."

Percy seemed to pale over a few times. The last time he did a favor for her, he ended up in the nurse's place drinking nectar all day; but as Serena preformed her puppy dog look, he couldn't resist. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm being forced to go on a small mission Chiron assigned me to and I'm aloud to take someone with me. And since you draw all the monsters, I was wondering if you'd come!"

"What?! But you just said-"

"I like a challenge; it'll be boring without them so might as well bring someone who draws their attention along with me." She replied with a gleam of hope in her eyes. If Percy wasn't so blind, he would have known the secret crush she had on him…

"Well…" He trailed off as the thought of going on a mission sank in. He didn't want to go on a quest since he did the past few years he was there, but a mission seemed a bit easier. "I guess so. But what about Annabeth?"

Serena's smile faded. "I can only take one; so get your things and meet me at the top of Half-Blood Hill." She replied before walking off; muttering something about boys having no mind.

'Great, I got dragged into yet another dangerous situation…'

In less then five minutes, Percy was all packed and ready for the 'mission' he was forced into. His luck must have been just dreadful because as he began to head on up to the Hill, Annabeth stopped him.

"Where're you going Seaweed Brain?"

"I got forced into a mission with Serena; aren't I lucky!"

Annabeth seemed to be giving a furious look. "Well good luck then! It's not like I would want to go on something that dangerous!" She sarcastically remarked before heading back into the cabin. Percy wanted to stop her, but he found himself unable to. 'Why me?!' He whined before dragging his feet up to Half-Blood Hill where Chiron and Serena awaited him.

Chiron smiled at the miserable Percy, knowing full well that Serena forced him into this. "Well guys, good luck with your mission and stay safe. Remember, this girl is way more powerful then being the daughter if Hera or the sort, she has a much stronger scent." Percy caught his eye to see the seriousness it held. Serena sighed before hitting Percy's back.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain; it'll be loads of fun! And if we run into trouble you can always call Mrs. O' Leary!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know, we can't always count on a Bloodhound to save us every time we're in trouble!"

"Well, she hasn't failed us yet!" Serena smiled sweetly as the black van pulled up. "Come up, we're gonna be late." She grabbed his hand and threw him in the back seat before sitting down herself.

Percy sat upright. "Late? Late for what?"

"For our first day for at our new temporary school…"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for the short chapter, it's just to get everyone introduced to what's going on. And yes it's another crossover, but not as crazed as my other one, Raid of the Dragons. It's gonna be less crazier, I hope. Both stories are still dedicated to RainingLove!_


	2. Chapter 2

**School of Terror**

* * *

"Wait wait wait; First day at our new school?!!! Why are we doing this exactly?!" Percy questioned the laughing Serena.

"You're so clueless it's not even funny! I thought Chiron would have mentioned it to you!"

"Mention what?!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Nico was snooping around when he saw this girl being attacked by a hellhound. She looked so scared at first, but when Nico was about to jump in, the Hellhound ran away whimpering." Percy gave Serena a strange look. He knew Hellhounds, with the exception of Mrs. O'Leary, where vicious and was never scared of anyone.

"Does he know why?"

"That's just the thing; when the Hellhound left, she collapsed on the ground. He would have helped her, but he felt a strange energy emitting from her. He's gonna meet us there."

"Wa-, wh-, hu? Nico? He's meeting us there, as in, enrolling?" Serena nodded. Percy's face paled. "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Hey don't look at me! I'm not him!"

Percy looked out the window in deep concern. If Nico decided to attend a school, there had to be something up; he wouldn't be caught dead in a new school, especially since he now knows his father was Hades…

The car ride lasted a rough hour or so; both of them were sitting in complete silence until they pulled in front of a large five story building. Once they stepped out of the van, they both stared at the school in awe.

"Does this school require funding?" Percy asked; never ripping his gaze from the building.

"How would I know? Chiron took care of our admissions." Serena replied.

"Serena! Percy!" They ripped their gaze off the building to see a thirteen year old boy with ruffled black hair and all black clothing. He had purple bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks, and he seemed to be stressed out.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed; rather relieved to see he wasn't being perused by any of Krono's monsters.

"I knew you would choose Percy; everyone does…" He trailed off as if recalling the day he learned Bianca died. "Anyway, Chiron and I made sure that we all have the same classes with her." His voice seemed to darken a bit.

"You alright Nico? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep lately." Serena asked getting worried. Her and Nico were close, in fact, they considered each other as siblings; despite her being a daughter of Athena and him being the son of Hades.

He shifted uncomfortably. "This girl, she…she just doesn't seem right. You'll see what I'm talking about when we get to class." Serena gave him a concerned look before they heard a bell go off. "We better hurry, they beat you if you're late." Percy and Serena gave him the look '_Great…'_

They found their first class with three minutes to spare; all thanks to Nico, who had been a student there for a least a week.

"Well, we don't have assigned seats so you can sit by me if you'd like." Serena and Percy followed Nico to his seat while '_admiring' _the school's atmosphere. The walls were completely covered in posters and papers about the new clubs that were opening. In the front of the room were the teacher's desk, the white board, and a leather whip. Serena and Percy gulped at the sight of it.

"Do they actually use those things?" Percy asked nervously.

Nico looked at it sadly. "Ya; if you don't answer a question right, pay attention, or do anything else that counts as disobeying, they call you up and they whip your hands at least five times." Nico held up his battered frail hands to prove it.

Serena became stern with anger. She couldn't stand it when people hurt her friends, especially little kids. "But that's illegal, isn't it?"

Nico nodded. "They're aloud to do it; it's their 'religion'."

Serena and Percy raised an eyebrow. "Religion? That's so stupid! Only an idiot would believe that!"

"Unless some of our 'friends' are behind it; remember, they can control the mist too." Serena gave Percy a look of annoyance. Nico looked at the two of them a chuckled; something he hasn't done in a long time.

"You know, I forgot how funny you guys are together." Percy and Serena blushed madly before pointing their fingers at each other.

"THERE'S NO WAY I-" They stopped mid-sentence as they felt a strange presence near by. Nico felt it too and his face went grim; the shadows covering his face again.

"She's coming…"

The door opened rather slowly revealing what looked like twelve to thirteen year old girl with short black hair that seemed to have a purple shade when the light hit it. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and a mini skirt. When she turned to go to her desk, her deep lavender eyes caught their glance; sending a shiver down their spines. The girl seemed to notice their reaction before looking down as she took her seat by the window; far away from anyone else.

Percy and Serena wanted to go up and talk to her, but they found that they couldn't even move nor talk. Nico was giving her a small glare from his seat. "You see, that, that feeling…it's not natural…" Percy and Serena could only nod in agreement as they still couldn't move.

The door slammed open and a buff tall man entered the room. He slammed his books on the desk and glared at the new comers. "Well, you gonna sit down or do you want to get beat the first day?!!!" He snorted in a rough jagged voice.

Serena was tempted to beat the crap out him right there and then, but found she had already token a seat.

"Now, I want you all to get out those ten thousand word essays I assigned you yesterday and they better be done!" To emphasize the '_done'_ part, he picked up the whip and squeezed it hard.

The class immediately pulled out what seemed to be about ten pages each with the exception of a few; including the undercover demi-gods. The teacher then began to walk around and picked up the papers one by one. When he got to Nico however, he chuckled. "Looks like you've got to pay up boy…" He trailed off into laughter before grabbing the collar of his shirt and thrusting him out of the chair. Percy had to hold Serena in her chair as she tried to get Nico back; but he was having difficulty.

The teacher threw him against the white board. "Now hold out your hands in front of the whole class." Nico gave him a glare before doing what he was told. He would have refused, but then he couldn't have been able to keep an eye on the girl.

The teacher laughed. "This is what you get if you don't do what we ask you to." He slammed the whip against Nico's frail hands, causing him to flinch in pain. "Four more to go!" He then repeated the process. Serena looked like she was about to explode in anger, but she caught a glimpse of the girl to see that a tear slowly trickled down her pale white skin.

The punishment was soon over and Nico returned to his seat; hands bloody from the leather. Everyone else in the room seemed to be completely still as the teacher walked on by. When he got to the girl however, he seemed even more outraged. "Where's your homework Hotaru?!" The demi-gods turned their attention to the conversation immediately. "Are you gonna need the punishment too? Or are you gonna give it to me?!"

The girl he called Hotaru looked down even more sadly. "I…I didn't have time sir…" Percy and Serena were shocked at how fragile her voice sounded. It seemed like even the faintest sound would shatter it…

"Didn't have time?!! That's the best excuse you can give?! Not-"

"I had another attack." She whispered so low that if they didn't have keen hearing, they wouldn't have heard it.

The teacher seemed to lay off a bit as he stood up straight again. "Very well then, there's nothing you can do about that I guess…" He muttered annoyed.

"Another attack? What does she mean by that?" Serena asked wondering is she was being hurt by immortals.

"She's sickly; everyone says she was born that way…"

"But no one is born with things like that without having a reason for them." Percy said feeling as if the shadows casted on the walls were terrified themselves…


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown

* * *

"…and that's where the inspiration for the national monument came from." Their teacher, Mr. Clark explained. Serena couldn't help but notice that he didn't sound very enthusiastic with the lesson as most teachers would be. He kinda sounded 'irritated' and angry.

"SERENA!!!" Serena snapped out of her thoughts as she didn't notice he picked her to answer a question.

"Sorry sir, I don't know." She lied. It would be embarrassing if she had said _'What was the question again?'_ Besides, she could care less. But that was a mistake she would soon regret…

Mr. Clark smirked before pulling her out of her chair so fast that she hadn't realized what happened. Percy stood up quickly and tried to get Serena free from his grasp, but Mr. Clark pushed Percy back down like he was only a rag doll.

"Don't you dare touch me again brat; or you'll regret it!" He snapped before throwing the confused Serena to the front of the room. She stumbled a few feet before catching her balance and turning to the rest of the class.

Mr. Clark had already made it back over to his desk where he was carrying the whip over to her. "Hold out your hands in front you to receive your punishment!" He ordered.

Serena gave him the _I-don't-think-so_ look, but he didn't seem to notice. "Do it, now!" Serena wanted to slice the guy in half already but turned to Percy and Nico; who were both shaking their heads no. If she fought back, all of them would surely get kicked out, and they couldn't afford to leave Hotaru there alone. _'I swear I'll get revenge on him soon…'_ She promised herself and held her hands out. The gods would hold her accountable for her word, so when he began whipping her, she began to try and think of strategies to take him down.

Percy turned away as he couldn't bare the sight of his friend being tortured like this. He wasn't the only one. Nico sat with his eyes forced shut and hands clenched; trying to hold back the urge to fight as well. But since he still hasn't gained much control over his powers, that didn't go so well…

The shadows in the room began to move on their own and Percy could swear he saw a Revolutionary solider walking around the back room.

"Nico, you've gotta calm down; you're powers are setting the spirits lose again." Percy whispered as low as his voice could go. Nico looked up at him with the same eyes his father always gave him.

"I'm trying Percy, but he's hurting Serena; you know how hard it is for me not to get mad…"

One final slap was heard and they looked back at the front of the room. Mr. Clark smiled in satisfaction before placing the whip back on his desk. "Now take your seat, unless you'd like another beating…" He chuckled.

Serena glared at him before going back over to her seat; hands torn and bleeding like Nico's.

"You alright?" Nico asked trying to hide his anger, but did a horrible job yet again.

Serena nodded. "Can't wait till we're aloud to bust his head open and get rid of that lavender aroma! What kind of buff guy wears lavender scented colon anyway?!" Percy had to fight back a laugh. He too remembered the flowery aroma and trust me, it didn't smell manly.

RING RING RING!!! 

"Well, we better get going." Nico said as he quickly packed up.

"Where are we going next?" Serena asked as she made sure they left the same time Hotaru did.

"Science class."

* * *

And here Serena and Percy thought History was bad! Having a strong teacher that whipped the crap out of the students yet smelled like a flower was nothing compared to this teacher. She had short gray untamed hair that matched her grey eyes perfectly. She wore one of those white lab coats you'd see on CSI and a smile that would make Zeus himself scared.

The moment she saw them walk in after Hotaru, she pulled them in for a bear hug. Percy and Serena tried to push her away, but she wouldn't lessen her grip. Nico seemed to have made it to his desk already as he mouthed 'sorry'.

"Oh how wonderful!! Two new fresh minds to start the school year! We're gonna have a lot of fun!" She let the children go. "Isn't that right Jeffery?" Serena and Percy tried to figure out who she was talking to, but she seemed to be talking to nothing but the window. "Go ahead and take a seat darling cause if you don't and the bell rings…I'LL BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU A PUNISHEMENT!!!!" She yelled as her eyes seemed to glow a red color.

Serena and Percy quickly scrambled over to a desk near Nico; not daring to look back at the lady.

"What the heck is wrong with her?!" Serena asked a little shaken up by being touched by a complete stranger.

"She's gone insane, that's what everyone else told me."

"You could've fooled me!" Serena retorted back before seeing the gothic child giving their teacher a terrified look. It was so intense that Serena even turned to see if there was a monster in the room; but there wasn't.

"So what does this lady do if we get in trouble?" Percy asked already skimming the room for a whip.

"She gives you this look that's freaken scary as hell! And trust me, I should know!" Percy and Serena laughed. They couldn't remember the last time they heard Nico say a joke like that.

The bell soon rang and the class began. They figured out the teacher's last name was Nutten. The demi-gods made it a habit to ask her questions just so they could say Nut. Then again, who wouldn't?!

Nothing real special happened that hour and when the bell rang, they were all relieved to get out of that crazed atmosphere.

"So, where to next?" Serena asked hoping that their next teacher would be normal.

"Gym…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dodge Ball**

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the gym and get changed into the PE uniform they were given. It wasn't fancy nor did it smell good. If Percy didn't know better, he'd suspect it was under Tyson's pile of dirty socks. And trust me, dirty Cyclopes socks smelled worse then three dumps combined!

"I hate PE, I always have to hold back." Serena whined as they waited for the rest of their class to be ready.

"I like it; it helps sharpen my skills. Especially when we play dodge ball!" Nico said excitedly. Percy shivered at the thought. The last time he played was when he didn't know Tyson was his brother and these new kids turned out to be monsters that wanted to eat him. Then again, what monster didn't?

Soon everyone filed in for gym and lined up on the solid blue line. They were expecting everyone to be loud and fouling around; but that wasn't the case.

The doors to the Coach's office slammed open and a tall medium sized man stepped out. He seemed to be in his thirties and in perfect shape. His eyes however were dark and frightening.

"Today we'll be playing a game that was banned from schools recently; but here at TFMHS, we don't go by those rules."

'_TFMHS? What the heck does that stand for?_' Serena asked herself as she tried to think of all the possibilities.

The coach looked right into both Percy and Serena's eyes as if trying to scare they're spirits away, but they just stared back. There was no way they were going to let him scare them.

"We will be playing dodge ball. And for those who don't know how to play, I'll demonstrate…" He said as he chugged the ball at Percy so fast he didn't even see it coming. It knocked him on the floor and he slammed his head hard; his vision blurred.

"And if you don't knock the person senseless, I'll see to it they do to you! Now begin!"

Percy heard 'begin' and tried to get back up in time. "Hey no, wait!" But it was too late. He was pelted by so many balls he began aching all over.

Thankfully Serena and Nico were having more luck. They managed to knock at least five kids out each and dodged the incoming balls with ease. It took only three minutes to get ride of everyone else besides themselves and…Hotaru…

She remained standing there, holding one of the red rubber balls as she looked like she was going to pass out. Then again, she always did…

Serena leaned in next to Nico. "I don't think we should hit her…" She whispered.

"Don't you think I don't want to either?! If we don't have a winner by the time coach gets back, he knocks everyone out senseless."

"Man! What's wrong with this school?!"

"I don't know, but I'm glad we get to leave once we can get Hotaru outta here. Let's hit her with the balls softly; that way she won't get too mad at us."

Serena wanted to object as she heard the key word 'mad'; but found that she already threw the ball at Hotaru and Nico did as well.

Percy sat up and watched the balls in disbelief as they began to lose speed until they were stuck in mid-air. They all gasped in awe as they weren't expecting this. Hotaru looked up at them with soulless lavender eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness. They almost felt sorry for her, almost. Her eyes then turned black and the balls flew across the room at an amazing speed. Serena and Nico couldn't even see the ball; only felt it as it hit them in the chest so hard they fell.

"Serena! Nico!" Percy cried as he forced himself up and ran to them.

Hotaru's eyes returned back to normal before she collapsed unconscious. Percy didn't care at the moment though. Both of his friends were knocked out cold and didn't seem like they were going to wake up anytime soon.

"What the heck's going on here?!"

The gym teacher walked in not even a moment later and looked around the room of unconscious kids with a smirk on his face.

"You did well new kid, I have high expectations for you…" He trailed off into an even wider smirk. Percy didn't know why, but he felt like he didn't mean PE…

Everyone including Percy was excused from their next class due to the dodge ball incident. Some people were forced home while others hadn't even woken up yet. But being demi-gods as they were, Serena and Nico woke up five minutes before their next class ended.

"Wa…What happened?" Nico asked feeling like he'd just been tackled by a hellhound.

"I…I think it was Hotaru; wasn't it Percy?" Serena asked as she sat up.

Percy nodded. "I don't know how she did it, but she made the balls fly right back at you guys…it kinda reminded me of something Kronos was able to do…" Nico and Serena exchanged worried glances. If Hotaru was Kronos's daughter, whose side was she on?

Their thoughts were interrupted by their rumbling stomachs. They hadn't even noticed how hungry they were!

"Where to next?" Serena asked.

Nico smiled. "It's lunch time…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru's Horrifying Past…

* * *

Nico lead the way to the cafeteria with the other two demi-gods still trying to comprehend all the punishments this school had. There was no way they were aloud to beat the students; it was against the constitution. Somehow they needed to make the school get caught, but that was going to be easy…

"I sure hope you brought regular mortal money, you'll need it here." Nico said as they entered the silent cafeteria. No kid was talking, laughing, or making any sounds besides walking and eating. It was as if they'd get killed if they muttered a single syllable.

Nico pointed to small lunch line where they were serving pizza. You'd think all the kids would be lining up there, but the salad line was the busiest.

'_Okay….this is awkward…"_ Serena sighed to herself before following Nico and Percy into the line. She then searched her pockets for some cash, but like always, she didn't have any. '_And I was really hungry too…'_ She said sadly before tapping Percy on the shoulder.

Percy turned and gave her the '_what's-up?'_ look. Serena then motioned that she would meet them at a table since she didn't have money and he seemed to understand. She then walked away sadly and skimmed the room for any empty tables. The cafeteria was silent, but definitely packed. There seemed to be only one corner of the room where an empty table was located.

Serena smiled and walked on over to the table but stopped immediately. The table wasn't vacant after all. Hotaru was sitting in the corner of the table where the shadows completely covered her up_. 'Man! This is just embarrassing!! Why didn't I see her before!! – Wait a minute…this gives us a chance to be able to get to meet her!'_ Serena said with a gleam of hope in her eye.

Hotaru slowly looked up with those frail lavender eyes and held Serena's brown eyes; it was as if she was forcing her to look deep within her as the scene began to change…

* * *

'_Where…where am I?'_ Serena asked herself as she looked around to notice the room disappeared and was replaced with a blanket of white. It would have hurt her eyes if it wasn't for her experiences with other dreams and visions.

"Status report." Serena turned to see that the white faded away and a lab took its place. Four scientists were scattered about the room. Two working diligently on the computers, one looking at charts, and one with a clip board standing right next to a little girl in a dark purple dress. She wasn't older then four and no younger then two. She had short black hair with splashes of purple that shinned in the light.

'_Hotaru?'_ Serena wondered as she stared at the excited child's face looking out of a large window.

"Yes Dr. Tomoe, the mass is growing larger, three point one centimeters per minute to be exact." The man with the clipboard said. He was obviously the lab assistant.

The man looking at the charts seemed to smile in relief. "Good; that means our experiment will work."

Serena then all of a sudden saw Hotaru's smile fade and she paled over a few times. "Da, daddy…" The scientist didn't seem to notice the girl spoke at all. "Daddy…" She tried again with more terror laced with worry. Serena tried to see what see was looking at, but there was really nothing to see. But that changed immediate as the giant tube located in the middle of the room was filled a black mist that seemed to be pounding against the glass. "Daddy!!!" She cried this time as the tube began to crack. The scientist looked this time and began to worry.

"Warning: Overload. Warning: Overload" A computerized voice sang out as they all tried to run out. They didn't even have less then a minute. Dr. Tomoe leaped and grabbed his daughter when the tube exploded. Serena shielded her face from the blinding white light.

'_NO!!!'_ She screamed.

It took about three minutes for the light to subside and what she saw next horrified her. The lab was in ruins, the bodies of the scientist were half disintegrated with their skin burned right off them. She looked desperately for the little girl when one of the scientists moved.

"Ho….Hotaru…" He muttered so weakly she thought it was just the wind. He sat up completely revealing the burned child in his arms. Her black hair was scorched, parts of her skin were bloody and missing, and her eyes were shut. Serena already knew she was dead and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Hotaru…" He cried and tried to shake the girl awake, but no success came. "Come on sweet pea!! WAKE UP!!!!" But she still didn't stir. Water filled up within his eyes and he shook her more violently. "HOTARU!!!!"

Serena felt tears of her own began to fall. The scene was so horrifying. The man, Hotaru's father, was crying uncontrollably into his daughter's corpse as the lab was still in flames; but he didn't seem to care.

"I can help you…" Both Serena and Dr. Tomoe looked up to where the tube exploded to see the dark sphere creeping towards them.

"Stay back you monster!!" He yelled as he held onto his daughter tighter.

"Do you want to save her life?" His anger went away completely.

"Wa, what?"

"If you join me, I can save your daughter; but you must bear the curse…"

"You can save Hotaur?!"

"Only if you both bear the curse."

"What is this curse?" Serena tried to comprehend how this, this black ball was able to talk, but she couldn't figure it out. The only thing she was sure about was the negative energy it was giving off; it was as if she were up against millions of demons.

"You shall work for the demon by making inventions while I spread my essence within your daughter. She'll live, but when the time comes, I'll take over her."

Serena saw the look on his face and knew what he was going to say. She tried to yell out no, but her voice wasn't working.

"I'll do anything! Just please, save Hotaru!" The black ball laughed and split itself into two. Half of it going inside the Doctor and the other half into Hotaru. Serena tried to run to them, but she was unable to move her limps. The scene soon faded to black before another scene began to play.

She was back in the school in what looked like a history room. Judging by the way everyone passed by without even noticing her, she was still having a vision.

A few kids faded in, one sitting at a desk with what looked like a bloody hand and three kids surrounding him. She knew that he must have gotten a punishment, but it seemed way worse then the one she received earlier.

"Do you think it's broken?" One asked.

"Ya, it hurts so bad!!!" The guy sitting at the table replied trying not to cry. "That girl's a monster!"

The door to the classroom then suddenly swung open and Serena froze in shock. It was Hotaru! Except she seemed to be fourteen now and '_different'_. There was a black evil aura surrounding her that made her want to cower in a corner.

Hotaru ran over to the kid sitting down with a worried expression. "You alright Daniel?" She placed a hand on his, but he immediately jumped up and smacked it away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU, YOU DEMON!!!" The other students took a few steps back to as they were obviously afraid.

Hotaru looked beyond hurt and confused. "Wa, what's wrong?"

"You know what you did!! You did this to me!" Serena went pale in shock. '_Hotaru did that? But, but how?'_

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Just go! You're a freak!" One of the kids called out.

"Go back to what ever planet you came from!"

Hotaru looked at everyone on the brink of tears before running out. Serena tried to grab her hand, but it dissolved and the scene changed once again.

They were no longer in the school. In fact, they were in a large dark bedroom with small purple lights floating about. Hotaru was on the bed; holding her heart and breathing heavily.

"Go away…" She muttered. Serena thought she was talking to her before another voice surprised her.

"I don't think that's possible dear…" A darker female voice replied.

"You make me hurt people…you, you have to go…"

"Do I? Or am I the real you?" Serena then realized that Hotaru had been talking to herself. But every time the darker voice spoke, her eyes turned bloody red.

"I…I don't know anymore…"

The scene faded out to black and Serena waited anxiously for the next set of visions. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Hotaru; she hated seeing people so sad…

A park faded in revealing Hotaru sitting on a bench reading a book. She wore a black dress with black pants underneath; obviously alone.

"My hat! Some one, please catch my hat it's new!!" A little sweet voice rang out. Hotaru looked up from her book to see the hat flying away and began to chase it. She followed it all the way to a river where she grabbed it and collapsed on the ground; trying to catch her breath.

A little nine or ten year old girl with bright pink hair tied in pig tails ran on up to her; giving off a smile that made Hotaru smile.

"YAY!!! You caught my hat!"

Hotaru looked at the hat and handed it to the girl. "It's a lovely hat-" She then began to breath heavily again.

"You alright?"

"Ya, just tired…"

"Thanks for catching my hat!" She held her hand out and smiled even wider. "My names Rini! Rhymes with Tini!!"

Hotaru looked at the hand before the smiling face of the girl. She had never been very close to any one, but she couldn't shake the feeling Rini was different as well and shook her hand. "I'm Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe."

"Well I'm glad to meet you! We're gonna be great friends!"

"Friends…" Hotaru questioned before smiling.

The scene then faded into to dark room where there were steps and a stone table was before a throne. Serena gasped as she saw the girl Rini laying unconscious on the table and Hotaru sitting on the throne; obviously not herself.

"Hotaru?" Serena questioned as Hotaru's eyes went pure red and a ghostly hand stretched out of her and phased into Rini's chest. Rini cried out in agonizing pain before looking up at Hotaru; a smile appearing on her paling lips.

"Hotaru, my friend…I'm, I'm glad you're alright-" She stopped as the hand phased back out with a crystal. Rini was lying dead still and Hotaru consumed the crystal. Whatever happened next was long forgotten as the scene turned back to black.

Serena's eyes were now filled with tears as she knew Hotaru had killed the girl with pink hair. "Why…" She began. "Why did you kill her?!!!" She yelled.

She didn't expect a response, but Hotaru appeared in front of her. "It wasn't me…"

"Ya right! I saw you-" She stopped herself as she remembered the curse she had received. "That was that black cloud thing, wasn't it?"

Hotaru nodded. "She was a demon called Mistress 9. She was created to help a monster called Pharaoh 90 to come and destroy the Earth. I was completely consumed by the demon and my soul was fading. I tried to stay strong so I could help Rini, but I lost all hope. The Pharaoh was coming, the others were defeated, and two of my friends tried to destroy my body. – Luckily my daddy still believed in me and helped me rise above the demon's control. But I paid the ultimate sacrifice…"

"You died…"

"Ya…I returned Rini's pure heart, the crystal you saw earlier and sacrificed what was left of me to destroy Pharaoh 90. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my princess. She granted me another chance at life."

"Princess? Other chance at life? – Why are you showing me all this?"

Hotaru looked sternly at her which started Serena. She couldn't believe she could look so, so serious. "The time is coming for me to awaken again…and a quest will be issued that will determine the fate of the world…and the forgotten gods to be remembered…"

Serena's vision soon faded back into reality where she saw the Cafeteria once more. Hotaru remained in the corner looking as if she didn't know what had happened. Time seemed to have stopped when she was gone as Percy and Nico were still in the same spot.

Hotaru gave her a sad look before Serena decided to sit down next to her.

"You know you're a demi-god, don't you?"

Hotaru looked up at Serena and nodded. "Kinda…I keep having these dreams ever since that kid Nico showed up." Her eyes began to water. "I'm scared!"

Serena pulled her in for a hug. "It's alright, everything will be okay…" She rubbed Hotaru's back hoping it would help her calm down.

"You were in my dreams, that's why I showed you…" Serena pulled away and looked at the child in disbelief. "Trista told me to find you and do what you said; and now the time has come…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil History Teacher…**

* * *

"Tri, Trista? Who's Trista?" Serena asked getting suspicious.

Hotaru looked up at Serena with a stern look. "Everything will be revealed in time. For now, I must stay dormant until my time comes. Please, protect me…" She trailed off before heaviness seemed to lift off the child. Her eyes no longer seemed determined or worried, they were innocent and young.

She looked back up at Serena with a confused expression written on her pale face. "Who, who are you?" Serena didn't know what to think. First, this girl was all '_Hey Serena! Let's get going on this quest we're destined to go on!_' Now she seemed like she didn't know her at all.

"It's me, Serena? Remember?" Hotaru continued to give her a scared look.

'_I must stay dormant until my time comes…_' The words echoed in her mind.

'_Could that mean her god side wants to stay hidden until the right time?'_

'_Trista told me to meet you…'_ She pondered the words again.

"Trista told me to find you." Hotaru's face lit up immediately.

"Mama sent you?" Serena didn't know what to do besides nod. She didn't know exactly who this Trista character was, but if that meant getting Hotaru to calm down, then she needed to go along with it. "Are you one of her friends she was talking about?"

"What kind of friend?"

"She said three of her friends were going to come and take me to her." A smile lit up her dark features. Serena was shocked how different she looked with a smile.

"I-" Serena stopped herself as Percy and Nico both took a seat across the table. Hotaru backed up her chair up a bit and gave Serena a terrified expression.

"Who, who are they?"

"Oh them? They're the other kids that are taking you to Trista."

Hotaru studied them intently before nearly jumping into Serena's hands. "The little boy scares me!"

"Who, Nico?" Hotaru nodded. "He won't hurt you, he's like my little brother."

Hotaru looked at him once again, but she seemed to see something she didn't. "I still don't like him…"

Nico gave Serena a look of annoyance before digging into his pizza. Percy had already eaten half of his before smiling at Hotaru.

"So how old are you?" He asked hoping to start a conversation.

Hotaru looked at Serena as if asking her if he was a threat or not. Serena shook her head yes.

"I'm…I'm ten."

"WHAT?!!! You're ten?!" Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Hotaru nodded. "Then why are you in High School?"

Hotaru shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know why, but everything's too easy. It's like I already learned all of it…" She trailed off as she saw the history teacher, Mr. Clark enter the room.

'_What, is he looking at me? What did I do…_' Hotaru asked herself as she grasped Serena's arm in fear.

Serena looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She watched as Mr. Clark shook his head no. She wanted to just blurt it out, but decided not to. "I gotta use the restroom, be back…" She trailed off before running out of the cafeteria. Serena was about to run after her when Percy stopped her.

"Give her some privacy would ya? She's just using the bathroom." Serena glared at him before slowly sitting back down. Something wasn't right here; she could feel it within her very bones…

* * *

Hotaru pushed the cafeteria door behind her closed. She still couldn't get the teacher's expression out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. _'Trista…'_

The sound of advancing footsteps forced her to look up. "Mi, Mr. Clark?" She asked as the history teacher walked towards her. His eyes were completely black, his skin seemed to be melting, and a demented smirk was planted on his lips.

Hotaru backed up against the door. "Mr. Clark…" She wanted to ask what he was doing, but before she could mutter another syllable, he leaped at her.

She screamed before jumping out of the way and sliding down the hall. _'What's going on?!!'_ She asked herself before looking back.

Mr. Clark was no longer Mr. Clark. Instead, a tall dog looking creature with a terrifying face stood up and looked at her with evil maroon eyes. She couldn't get herself to cry out for help let alone move her body.

'_Serena!!!'_

* * *

Serena kept glancing at the doors where Hotaru left, anxious to see her return safely. She didn't know why she cared so much. Sure she loved kids, but she was _never_ this over protective over one…

"AH!!!! CRASH!!!"

The three demi-gods immediately took off to towards the doors where the sound originated from when something slammed against Percy's back.

"AH!!" He yelped and smashed into the wall. The students who were eating in silence seemed to have finally woken up as they ran away screaming. '_Great, I'm gonna be blamed for this…' _

"PERCY!!!!" Serena cried out as the demented hawk looking thing darted to finish Percy off.

Nico stopped running. "Arise and serve me!" He punched the ground as a crack formed along with a huge black mass. They couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to be somewhat friendly. It grabbed the hawk by its throat and smashed into another wall on the other side of the room.

Nico was just about to summon another when he felt something claw him in the back.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never raise the dead?" Nico turned around slowly to see a girl with long black hair and sharp teeth.

"A vampire?!"

The girl seemed to take offensive to that. "Your species doesn't know anything…" She then charged Nico again, but found herself being charged by Serena and her dangerous dagger.

* * *

"Come here Hotaru…and I'll take you to where you belong…" The wolf creature chuckled as it advanced towards the terrified young girl.

"I…I belong here…."

"Oh no my darling…you belong with your caring grandfather Kronos." Just hearing the name made Hotaru's blood run cold. She remembered what Trista told her about him; and he wasn't someone she wanted to meet.

"But I don't want to…"

The wolf chuckled even more as Hotaru's head lowered; hair covering up her eyes. "You have no choice…" The wolf was just a foot away from her when the doors slammed opened; Serena looking over at Hotaru in fear.

"HOTARU!!!"

"No…." The wolf stopped as he smelled the presence of a dark power. Nico and Percy soon ran in as well; weapons ready.

"No…" Hotaru's hair began moving slightly on its own and a small breeze filled the room. She slowly looked up at the wolf creature with soulless eyes. "NO!!!!" Purple light shot out of her and slammed into the wolf creature; suspending him in the air as he cried out in pain.

The others were shocked and speechless. '_Is…is Hotaru doing this?_' Serena asked herself as Hotaru seemed to be looking.

'_Help….'_ Serena looked around the room trying to figure out who said it.

'_Help…_'

'_Hotaru?'_ She asked as she finally recognized the voice.

'_Help…'_

Serena didn't know why, but she charged the beast with her knife. Percy and Nico yelled and tried to stop her, but she sliced the monster in half.

Hotaru's powers seized and she collapsed on the ground unconscious. The wolf faded away to nothing but ashes and Serena pulled her knife out of what was left of the beast.

The three demi-gods exchanged the same look. They needed to get Hotaru to Camp Half-Blood…


	7. Chapter 7

**Surrounded**

* * *

Three powerful demi-gods escorting an unconscious demi-god inside a monster infested school was a bad idea. Every corner they turned, they came face to face with a monster that tried to eat them. Four demi-gods in one place made their scent stronger; something they should have thought about before hand…

"God damn it PERCY!!! Hurry up!!!" Serena shrieked as Nico helped them navigate through the school. "You're lagging behind!!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well you try to run with your back cracked and slightly sprang foot!" He snapped. Earlier in their attempt to escape, they came across a monster that flung Percy around like he was its play toy…

"Oh stop your complaining!!!"

Percy just shook his head in disbelief. "Like you'd care…"

"WHAT WAS THAT SEAWEED BRAIN?!!!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! You're making it hard to concentrate!" Nico hollered. Percy and Serena glared at each other before staying quiet.

They dodged, jumped, attacked, and blowed their way through most of the monsters until they got to the bottom floor. They had been taking the stairs since elevators at this point were suicide. Glancing around the bottom floor however was just as insane.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated on the surrounding area. Thanks to Chiron's training, he learned how to use his powers better and could locate the dead and living within a five mile radius. "There's about one hundred around us, but there's more outside. I'm afraid we're gonna need a miracle to get out…" He trailed off as the sleeping child in Serena's hands stirred.

Lavender eyes meant brown as Serena smiled down at her. "You're awake!" Serena whispered in joy. Hotaru tried to smile back, but she too could feel the negative energy all around them.

"What's going on Serena?"

Serena's smile faded. "We're getting outta here and going to camp."

"Camp?"

"We'll explain later, just stay quiet for now." Hotaru wanted to retaliate, but when she saw a troll walk around the corner, she kept her mouth shut.

"So…have you figured out a plan yet?" Percy asked Serena who returned a glare.

"Why do I always come up with the plans?!"

"It's your mission! Besides! You're Annabeth's sister; you should be able to come up with a wise strategy!" If looks could kill, Percy would be dead right now.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Serena!!!" Hotaru croaked as she pushed Serena to the ground as arrows whizzed on over them.

Serena looked on over at the incoming monsters and cursed under her breath. "Now look what you did! Happy?! They know we're here!!"

Percy wanted to argue, but they became surrounded in less then a minute.

"I don't suppose any of you have any plans…" Percy asked as they went back to back; Hotaru standing in the center of them.

"Can you summon any water Percy?" Nico asked.

"No, already tried. The nearest pipe lines are on the other end of the school!"

"Well aren't we lucky…" Serena chimed as she took out her dagger once more. Percy uncapped Riptide as Nico unsheathed his sword.

"Hey Nico, can't you just Shadow Travel like usual?"

"I could take everyone but one person, and there's no way we're splitting up!" Nico yelled as he stabbed his sword through one of the troll's armor and it faded away.

Serena was slashing out at her enemies and had killed at least seven so far. Percy was using both the hilt and blade of his sword to kill the monsters that attacked him; but he knew that at this rate, they would tire out.

Hotaru watched in horror as her new friends were being hit and killing the monsters. It kept on stirring unpleasant memories that she didn't even know she had. Soon it became unbearable and her head began to throb in pain.

Grasping her head, she fell to her knees. "Stop it…" She muttered at first hoping everyone would stop the violence. That didn't exactly happen…

More monsters from different floors filed in and joined the line that was fighting the demi-gods.

"Stop it." She said a little louder this time; but no one paid any attention to her. At least, that's what she thought…

Serena swiped, side stepped, and cut threw her enemies just like in their camp sessions. She was getting pretty used to it when someone came up behind her and stabbed their sword in her shoulder.

Serena cried out in pain before tumbling over; hitting the cold cement without mercy.

"Serena!!" She heard Hotaru's muffled out voice cry. She would have gotten right back up and continued fighting, but she could feel the poison already spreading throughout her body.

Hotaru ran over to Serena with tears in her eyes. She looked horrible like she hadn't slept in days and that same dark shadow that loomed over Nico was present on her as well. She seemed to be saying something, but Serena couldn't even hear any more.

Percy looked on over at the bleeding form of Serena and anger began to overwhelm him. He felt the knot in his stomach and pulled it out fiercely.

The last thing Serena saw was a huge wave of water rushing towards them before her vision went black…


	8. Chapter 8

**Is She A Demi-God? Or Something Else…**

**(With Percy, Nico, Serena, and Hotaru)**

"Serena! Serena!" Hotaru cried as she tried to shake the unconscious demi-god awake, but to no avail. She was out and by the looks of it would never see the light of day again. _'No…'_ She muttered to herself as she could somehow feel Serena bordering the doors of death.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled as he saw the incoming water and wondered what he was planning on doing, but Percy didn't respond. He was too angry that he blocked all others out and controlled the water to smash into his enemies without mercy. This side of Percy frightened even Nico, he had never been this mad before…

'_No…'_ Hotaru muttered again as silent tears began rolling down her eyes. '_I…I won't let you leave me…'_ She trailed off as she no longer felt _herself_. Her eyes became soulless, her tears kept on falling, and she didn't seem aware of everything else that was going on.

Nico felt a sudden darkness rise and quickly turned only to gasp. There Hotaru held one hand out in front of her as a soft purple light emitted from her hands. It was so calming yet held a dark presence that he really didn't know what to think. "Percy." He whispered, but Percy just ignored him. This angered him to the point where he slapped Percy on the back of the neck, snapping him out of his anger trance.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"Just shut up and look!" Nico retorted as Percy followed his gaze only to gasp as well. That much negative energy was impossible for a kid her age to have, wasn't it? Percy slowly let the water fall to the floor as all the monsters were washed away and unconscious.

Hotaru slowly pulled her hand back as the purple light faded and looked up at the two boys with an emotionless face. "A great evil is near, we must leave now…" Percy and Nico could only stare as they couldn't believe how grown up her voice sounded now. It was as if she was a whole new person that was strong willed and determined. Hotaru's eyes became stern again as a heavy wind picked up. Percy and Nico looked around terrified as a dark purple electric cloud began surrounding them. They didn't know what it was or why it was there, but they were sure about one thing, it came from Hotaru. Looking at the small girl again, there was a flash of light and the purple cloud closed, engulfing them in complete darkness.

When the wind died down again and Percy and Nico gained enough wits, they opened their eyes to see they were now in a sewer. By the way it looked and smelled, they knew it was the school's sewer. How did they get down there? Let's just say some things are better off not knowing…

"Wa, what just happened?" Percy asked as he looked over at the dumbfound Nico, who only shook his head. Nico didn't have a clue of what just happened, but knew that Hotaru was the one that did. Turning to where she was before, he saw she had fallen unconscious on top of Serena, looking like she just had one of her 'sickness' attacks.

Percy followed his gaze as he too saw the girl and sighed in relief. He was actually quite impressed with Hotaru's powers since he's never seen anything like them! "I wonder who her god parent is…" Percy wondered out loud.

"That's what I'd like to know too…" Nico trailed off as his eyes narrowed. He didn't like this one bit. She wasn't showing any powers the gods had, no one, not even Zeus could've both been able to heal and created that electric cloud….not even Hades himself… Her powers kind of frightened Nico. If she wasn't a demi-god, what else could be that powerful?

Percy smiled before slumping against the slimy wall in exhaustion. Usually he'd never lean against something that smelled so awful, but he was beyond tired. If they wanted to get back to Camp Half-Blood, they'd need to get some rest. "Hey Nico." Nico turned to Percy, a grim look on his face that frightened him. He usually saw that grim expression from him, but this time he looked a bit blue in the face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nico looked down nervously. He wasn't sure if he should tell Percy about his fears of the girl, but he had the right to know. They were after all, both escorting her to Camp Grounds. "It's just, that girl, Hotaru…. I don't like her." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Why, because she's getting more attention from Serena then you are?" He asked with a playful smirk. Nico shot him a death glare as the ground rumbled a bit. Percy decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe pissing off the son of Hades wasn't the best thing to do…

"No, just think about it Percy, do you know any gods that can both heal and create electric walls?"

"Zeus."

"But Zeus can't heal." Percy finally understood where Nico was heading with this. Sure Zeus could create anything with electricity, but he couldn't heal. "And haven't you noticed the way the darkness bends towards her? Almost like they do to me except she can't be the son of Hades either; he might be able to heal, but not create electricity." This was true. Both Serena and Percy saw the way the shadows seemed to be attracted to her, but if she didn't fit any of the god's powers, then what was she really? She felt and looked like a demi-god….

Moans and groans snapped them out of their thoughts as Serena was beginning to stir. "Wa, what happened?" She asked as she opened her eyes. Percy and Nico smiled in relief instantly.

"You were hit, but Hotaru healed you."

Serena raised an eyebrow as she tried to get up, but felt something on top of her. "What the hel-" She stopped as she saw the unconscious Hotaru. "Is she okay?" She asked urgently before quickly grabbing her, sitting up, and cradling her in her arms. Nico and Percy began sweating nervously.

"Ya, she just used too much energy at one time."

Serena looked up at Percy, a glare on its way. "We're not with the Z-Fighters any more Percy so don't call it energy." She snapped. She missed them terribly, but needed to focus on the girl in her arms. "Did you figure out who her god parent was yet?" Nico and Percy gulped as they exchanged uneasy glances. What would Serena do to them if they told her Hotaru might be a monster or some other creature?

Serena noticed the silence and looked up at the two, getting impatient. She hated it when she had to wait and find out; her curiously always killed her. "WELL? I'M WAITING!"

Nico nudged Percy in the arm, motioning for him to tell her. '_Great….like I had a death wish…'_ Percy sighed before explaining what they came were talking about earlier. When he finished, Serena was giving them a look of both confusion and amusement.

"You guys are too literal with stuff like this!" She laughed, making both the boys blush in embarrassment. "I mean come on! She could be a daughter of two gods! – Making her a FULL god!"

"But you're missing the point Serena. The only gods that can do those things are Hades and Zeus."

Serena stared blankly at Nico. "WHY ARE WE IN THE SEWER?" Percy and Nico rolled their eyes. Sometimes Serena was a little bit too unconcentrated…

"Well, I guess we better find a way outta here…" Percy sighed as they all took off in the direction where they heard the cars, Serena holding onto the mysterious Hotaru as if she was her sister…

**(Back at the School)**

"Pathetic…" A dark sneering voice echoed as a darkened figure looked at all the unconscious monsters. "So if it's going to take a war to get her, a war it shall be…"


End file.
